


Dating Steve Rogers: The Sam Wilson Experience

by TintedPink



Series: The Avengers Polycule [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Negotiations, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Swearing, Verbal Fighting, background stucky, relationship troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Monogam(ish) Sam Wilson and Poly af Steve Rogers have to renegotiate their relationship when Steve starts dating Bucky.





	Dating Steve Rogers: The Sam Wilson Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to start making an official order for these fics. Timeliene wise, this takes place well before the Tony/Pepper/Stephen fic.

When Sam and Steve started dating, Sam wasn’t really signing on for being in a poly relationship.

“Look, Steve, you want an open relationship? Okay. But I don’t want to hear about it. I don’t wanna know about it. Keep it to yourself and don’t cancel our plans for other people.”

Steve had agreed readily, and they’d proceeded as normal. When Steve came home smelling like ozone, Sam didn’t ask. When Steve came home missing a leather jacket, Sam didn’t ask. Sure, he was jealous, but Steve always came back happy, and he was always happy to be with Sam. It didn’t feel like losing Steve when he went out to have enhanced sex with Thor, or spar suggestively with Natasha. It took a lot of adjustment, and talking, and more adjustment, but eventually Sam got to this place where he was happy. He was glad that Steve had so many people to care for him, and take care of him. He was glad that Steve was so happy.

And then Bucky came into the picture.

Bucky grated on Sam’s nerves. Not in the worst way. Kind of in a sibling rivalry way, and it was just bad enough that when Sam suspected that Steve and Bucky were dating ~~behind his back~~ , Sam… didn’t handle it well.

“Am I not good enough for you, Rogers!? You have to run around with every body that will throw itself into bed for you? Should I go get some super enhancements? Maybe they I’ll make you happy!”

Steve, for his part, had seen the blow up coming and had done nothing to stop or mitigate it. Later, when he talked the whole thing out with Natasha, she’d scold him for that, give him a “love tap” to the jaw that would leave it hard to speak for a few minutes.

“Sam, you know it’s not like that. Come on, come sit down, let’s talk about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Steve! I have told you before, I don’t want to know about who else you’re screwing!” Sam stormed across the room, to his, their, liquor cabinet and mixed himself a drink. He didn’t usually drink when he was mad, but he just wanted his hands to stop shaking, and his heart rate to come down a bit. Alcohol was a depressant.

Before Sam could take the first sip, Steve was there, hand curled over the top of the glass and keeping it firmly on the bar cart. “I think we need to talk about this. We aren’t talking about this if you get drunk.” There’s an ice in Steve’s eyes that Sam knows comes from too much personal experience with angry drunks, but it was hard to find it in himself to empathize with an experience that wasnt his own when he was this mad, and only getting madder with Steve so close to him.

“I’m not gonna get drunk, Steve. It’s one fucking drink.”

Steve’s eyes don’t let up, and Sam steps away from him and the drink, leaving Steve to throw it out, and that had been the good liquor, a present from Tony Stark himself. Dammit.

They’re silent for a long minute. Two. Then Steve comes up behind Sam again, wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist without holding his arms down. “Can you tell me what’s really bothering you?” Steve whispered softly, nearly against his neck. His breath is warm and reassuring, and Sam relaxes against his chest, letting him take some of his weight.

“You’re screwing at least three of your team mates that I know about. Am I really not enough?” There’s no insecurity in Sam’s voice, rather his words are laced with acceptance and defeat, pain that had been festering since Steve told him that he wanted to be Poly, like Tony and Pepper were.

Sam thought he could be okay with it. He considered himself to be accepting. If Captain America from ass backwards 1940s could accept dating multiple people, why the hell couldn’t Sam?

“I’m not actually having sex with Bucky,” Steve corrects, and Sam huffs.

“Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better.”

Steve laughs against Sam’s neck and kisses him there, where his breath had been tickling him. “Does it?” There’s no snark there, just honest curiousity. He wants Sam to think about it. Does knowing he’s not having sex with Bucky make him feel better.

Surprisingly, yes.

“Are you going to?”

“Maybe, one day, if that’s something we both want. Would you want me to tell you about if, if that was a step we decided to take?”

“I already told you, I don’t want the gory details of-“

“I know, not the details.” Steve cut him off before he could work himself up again. “Not the when, the where, or how. But if it looked like we were going in that direction, and that was something we eventually wanted to do, would you want me to tell you?”

Sam thought about it for a few minute, while Steve ran his thumbs soothingly over his hip bones. Steve was such a tactile person, so prone to comfort with touch. It was one of the things Sam loves about him.

He took a deep breath and then nodded.

“Yeah.” He finally said, “yeah, I want to know about it.”

“Okay. Do you want veto power?”

“What?” Sam asked, turning his head to face Steve, who moved his head off Sam’s shoulder to accommodate the motion.

“Do you want veto power. If I tell you we might have sex, do you want the power to stop it? Do you want me to ask you if you veto it?”

Sam blinked as he processed that thought.

“Is that an option.”

“It’s always been an option, but you didn’t want to know about it before. Kinda hard to give you veto power if we aren’t allowed to talk about my other relationships.”

Sam cringed a little at the words “other relationships.” Steve smiled apologetically and kissed him again, turning them around to face each other, but leaving his arms around Sam’s waist. “It’s okay if you’re not entirely comfortable with this. We can be monogamous, if that’s what you want.”

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head. “No, Steve, it’s not- it’s not _that_.” He looked at Steve again, warm brown eyes meeting baby blues. “I just, I want you to be happy, and the poly thing? That makes you happy. I just have to learn how to deal with it.”

“It’s difficult.” Steve nodded. “It’s only been a year, that’s not a lot of time to adjust to a new relationship, let alone a brand new relationship dynamic.”

Sam chuckled, “You’ve been reading.”

“Tony gave me some material on polyamory when Thor let it slip that we were sleeping together ‘with Sam Wilson’s blessing.’” He imitated Thor’s voice as best he could and Sam scoffed, leaning his forehead on Steve’s shoulder. “Not that I hadn’t been doing plenty of my own reading, but some of the stuff he gave me was about adjusting to being poly… with partners who didn’t want to be.”

Sam sighed and straighted again, pulling Steve into a hug. “I don’t want to take anything away from you that makes you happy. I just…”

“You don’t like not knowing what’s going on.”

Sam nods, and Steve holds him a little tighter.

“Then let’s talk about it. From now on?”

Sam nodded again and Steve rubbed his back soothingly, kissing the top of his head where he could reach it. “I won’t tell you anymore than you need to know, and you can always have the power to tell me not to go out with someone, okay?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, one hand sliding underneath Steve’s shirt just to feel his skin. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Alright. Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“Just to sleep.” Sam reiterated, because no way was he having sex with Steve after the emotional roller coaster he’d just been on.

“Just to sleep, promise.”

Sam nodded and Steve, being the extra little shit that he was, carried Sam to their shared bedroom like some kind of self-assured groom.

Sam couldn’t even find it in himself to be exasperated because he was laughing so much.


End file.
